You can't hide
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: Jeremy was being chased by the 'monsters' who were rumored to roam the hallways at his new job
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I DON'T OWED FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SCOTT CAWTHON DOES AND HE THE VOICE OF PHONE GUY THAT'S WHY PHONE GUY'S NAME IS SCOTT, AND I ONLY OWED MARRY WHO IS AN OC OF MINE SHE

SO BYE

Chapter 1

Jeremy was fucked, that stupid music box was haywire, Foxy was outside, but his flashlight wasn't working correctly, and the Toy Animatronics where deactivated, Withered Freddy was outside he wished that Toy Bonnie or Tot chica weren't in the vents deactivated.

Finally, or it was a struck of luck, the flashlight was working properly he shined it to see withered animatronics. Toy Freddy was deactivated they seemed to notice that he is human not a robotic animatronic.

"L-let's T-that o-old s-suit f-fits n-nicely W-William." Jeremy looks at them confusedly. 'Why are they calling me? William... As in William Vincent Afton? Jeremy there going to STUFF you into that golden bunny suit that is made out of SPRING LOCK!' Jeremy moved Toy Chica slowly and quietly, all of the Toy animatronics were shorter and very very light as a feather.

He moved quickly through the vents, so he won't get caught and died a horrible, bloody, gruesome, slow and painful death. Once out of the vent, he hides underneath a table, he heard the metallic footsteps, coming in the party room. "C-come o-o-out W-willaim~, y-y-you ca-can't hi-hide." Said Chica as look around the party room.

He peeks out to see they Withered animatronics walking around with the spring bunny spring lock suit, they were going to put him in that thing. Tears being to stream down his face, he going to die at 16 years of age, he checked the time it was 4:09. "F-found y-y-you William." Bonnie's broken voice said.

He was pulled out from under the table, they tried to get him into the suit by putting his legs in first. "HELL NO!" He yelled. Jeremy being the rebellious teenager he is, decides to fights back, he kicks, punches, or squirms around but the killer animatronics seemed to be winning the struggled.

"D-DON'T M-MAKE T-THIS HA-HARDER W-WILLAIM." Said Foxy.

But he's not letting the killer animatronics murder him. "NO!" He yells. He continues the struggle, he seems to be winning he manages to get his left hand and foot free. "HEY UGLY FOX TAKE THIS!" Jeremy screams as he kicks foxy to the ground, he was free, he was about to run but foxy was glitching very violently.

"Hey! Is he ok?" Jeremy asked. "YOU'LL... PAY... FOR... THAT... WILLAIM." Said, Freddy, biting out each word with a death stare that set chills down Jeremy's spine. Jeremy ran like hell, his mind was racing, he got 4 killers animatronics after him.

Along with that, The Marionette was after him and if the Toys animatronics wake back up he'll be outnumbered one 16 years old who was the experience with machines V.S. eleven KILLER animatronics that has the thirst for human blood.

The main stage had a huge opened area, there weren't many places to hide, but the metallic footsteps came closer. He ran to kids cove lucky Mangle wasn't there, he underneath a table. He pulled out his phone and texted Mike.

Jeremy: Mike my 5th week on the job has gone wrong, the animatronics are after me, I forgot to wind up the music box, Along with that i kicked Foxy in his face now they want me DEAD HELP...

Jeremy sat there it was 5:21. He was scared he waited for Mike to text back, and he finally did

Mike: Me, Marry, Vincent, Fritz, and Scott are coming, right now, where are you?

Jeremy: Kids cove, hurry they are coming.

Mike: stay right there where you are at DON'T MOVE.

After he got that text, Jeremy's phone was dead, he had no way for calling for help Hopefully Mike, Fritz, Scott, Vincent(aka his Coworkers), and his boss Marry are coming, it was now 5:57, 3 more minutes, the robotic footsteps came closer to kids cove, tears being to stream down his face age 16 he going to died!?

After his mom died, his dead who is an alcoholic kicked him out because he was a 'problem child' which everyone in his home town believes that, he got accepted into his dream mechanic school, now he going to die.

He never told anyone about his past he kept it all a secret, now wish he told Mike. Then the clock hits 6 a.m, he got up and ran, the toys were back on stage, Marry and the other guards open the doors.

He told them everything that happened, he got the rest of the off. School wasn't here yet it still summer, Jeremy looks at the ceiling. Hopefully, the animatronics weren't too mad at him for kicking foxy in his face. But not sure he was to check on them...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE, BLOOD, DRUG USES, BEER, SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VERBAL ABUSE, TALK OF MURDER

(Blame Scott Cawthon for the murder part), AND STRONG LANGUAGE.

You can't hide

Mike was watching the animatronics, Fritz came up to Mike to talk about Jeremy. "Man that kid got some guts he kicked Foxy in his face and Ran from all eleven animatronics, and at 16 years old. " Whisper Fritz. "He still the new guard, and not to mention he's a kid." Said Scott.

Scott, Fritz, and Mike were talking until they heard a Texan voice. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU BOYS ARE DOING! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK TO WORK!" Mary snaps at them, sometimes she asks like their mother, washes your hands, don't pick your nose, clean your face.

They rush back to work, Mike looked at his boss, she was sassy most of the time but sometimes she a sweetheart. "How is Jeremy doing?" She asked. "I haven't talked since the whole kicking foxy in the face almost getting stuffed in that spring lock suit and running for rest of the night running from killer animatronics incident." He said.

"Will, our engineers haven't found an explanation of why are they activating during the night." Said Mary. "Wow! And lately, I haven't been hunted down or almost murder by one of the animatronics lately." Said Mike. "Wait! you too?" Ask Mary.

"What do you mean?" Mike questioned. "The other night guards have stopped reporting the animatronics activating in during the night as well, they said it seems to stop." Mike was shocked by the news this means they might be after the youngest night guard.

Jeremy is an easy target since he a teenager. "Well shit Jeremy, he gets the night shift tonight." Mike. "That boy going to get himself killed."

Time skip to closing time and back with Jeremy

He sat on his bed, he was too scared to go back but he did anyway. "Hey Jeremy don't kick Foxy in his face again he might stuff you in that spring bunny animatronic." Teased Vincent the only response to that rude comment was an eye-rolled.

After he got in he waved bye the day guards, he was screaming internally to come back and not to leave him alone with killer animatronics. He walked towards the office, to see that Chica and Mangle were waiting for him with the spring bunny animatronic.

"I-I a-always w-wonder w-what i-it w-was l-like to s-stuff y-you in a s-s-suit W-willaim." Said, Mangle. "I'm NOT willaim," Jeremy yelled as he ran but he can hear them coming, it was only 12:03 and the chase was on. He went to the storage closet, he Scott was calling. He picked it up.

"Hello! Hello! Hey I just wanted to know the night shift isn't dangerous anymore, our engineers or night guards aren't reporting anything they said they said that the animatronics just stop moving, so it safe but I'm still leaving you messages."

After Scott hangs up, from the start Jeremy knew that was all bullshit the animatronics are still chasing him, with a golden Spring lock suit and then stuff him like a cheap phone case. He took a peek to see only withered animatronics, the puppet, and Mangle looking for him this was bad first of all the Mangle can easily catch him.

He tried his best not to scream, but when Foxy looked to the closest quickly being shut and lock. "YOU CAN'T HIDE William!" Jeremy's mind was racing, he claimed into the air vents to get away from the murders. As he claimed through he heard Foxy's and Bonnie's voices, he was really going to die in this place at age 16.

One of the openings from an air vent open and Freddy tried to snatch him, but he hits him with a flashlight. Freddy gave up, he quickly moves past the opening of the air vent, he was going to make it to a safe room.

Then Jeremy felt something or someone grabs his ankle, he looked down to see Mangle's wire tied around his ankle. He was pulled towards the main stage room, but he tried to untie the wire, to free himself.

After some tears, sweat, and blood because of the wire, he got free and rush down the vent, once he was above the safe room, he opened the vent door and fall down. "Oh w-willaim~, y-you c-can't h-hide~." Said Freddy he was about 10 steps away from him.

Jeremy rushes in and locked the door, the safe was for the employees to go, just in case they need part because the engineers were trying to fix the older animatronics, or if there is a armed criminal they can evacuate the area.

Jeremy sat down and cry, he looked at his ankle it was bruised and bloody, he was never that scared in his life. He looked at his phone it was barely 1:30, then he got a text it was who Mike texted him.

Mike: Mary said that you don't have to do the graveyard shift.

Jeremy: No, everything is under control.

Mike: Ok just call me, Scott, Fritz, or Mary if they come to life and tried to kill you.

Jeremy: Good night

That was a huge lie, Jeremy put down his phone wonder why are they calling him William. 'Why are they calling me William? I'm not Vincent! That creep is at home.' Jeremy thought as he was slowly falling asleep, Jeremy falls asleep as he thought of his old life.

Meanwhile with the animatronic.

They looked around trying to find their murderer, but he seems to disappear into thin air. "Marionette where is he? Asked Freddy. "I don't know but let's keep checking."

Now Toy animatronics are awake, they were also trying to find the new night guard aka their possible murder. "Are you that's... Him?" Ask Toy Bonnie. "Positive, he had a purple suit on." Said Bonnie.

"So?" Question Toy Freddy. "He was wearing a purple suit." Said Foxy. "Oh, what are we going to do when we catch him?" Asked balloon boy. "Going stick him in the same suit," Freddy said with a darker voice.

The time was 4:45, only 2 more hours until opening time, they checked the air vents, the storage rooms, and office but they couldn't find him.

Meanwhile back to poor Jeremy

He was having nightmares again about his past, he could never get over what his dad did to him.

Flashback

"USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, UGLY, GO KILL YOURSELF!" Yelled Jeremy's father as he hits 6 years old Jeremy. "No stop it, Daniel." Yelled Jeremy's mom as she was trying to stop her husband beating her son.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY WHORE!" Daniel yelled as he slaps his wife hard on her face. "Mommy?" Jeremy manage to get out.

6 years later

"WORTHLESS! UGLY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE THROWN IN A TRASH CAN YOU STUPID WORTHLESS SHIT!" Yelled Daniel as he kicked, punched, bite, slaps, and throws Jeremy against the wall.

Jeremy ran towards his room he locked himself in his room, he garbs razor blade and being to cut at 12 he started to self-harm himself. "I want to die." He said

4 years later

Jeremy looked at the gravestone his mother died 3 months ago

Annie Fitzgerald

2/4/1987-2/7/1960

It wasn't fair now he left with an alcoholic and abusive dad, he got a letter from his dream school, he was supposed to graduate next year but he was put a year before 3rd grade. Jeremy's dad came in with a backpack, he was mad and drunk.

"Pack your shit and get out of my house!" He yelled. The next 3 months of school he lived on the streets after graduation he left his hometown which was Fort Wayne, New York to Greenville, Philadelphia.

End of flashback

Jeremy wakes up to the alarm clock it was 6 o'clock, he ran towards the front of the pizzeria, Mike and Mary walked in they looked worried about him. "Hey, Jeremy are you ok?" Asked Mary. "Yeah I'm fine I just fall. Asleep." He said nervously.

He walked home, was thinking about the animatronics, once he got his cheap apartment, he opens the and walked towards his room and then jump on his bed, he can't tell anyone about his past.

...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The chasing, the close calls, the close encounters with the spring locks, or the close encounters with Foxy's teeth, Jeremy had the worst 6 weeks of his life the animatronics are making his life hell on earth. He turns, tosses, and waking up crying.

Why? You may be asking?

Because Now, he was having nightmares of the animatronics breaking into his apartment and stuffing him in that spring lock suit. The nightmare felt so real, that Jeremy waked up crying, begging, or pleading for his life.

He checks the time it was time to go to work, he had the day shift. He walked towards the pizzeria, Mary, Fritz, Vincent, and Mike where there to opened the doors. For the next hours, he saw the Toy animatronics playing with the kids.

6 girls were playing with the puppet, a group of girls and boys were singing with the main 3 Toy animatronics, while a group of 2-4 years old where playing with the Balloon boy, Balloon girl, or Mangle. Jeremy noticed something off about the kept animatronics were looking at him.

It sends chills down his spine, then he noticed something that in the middle of their eyes it had a blue spot, they were scanning him to check if he was apart of their criminal database. He was beyond terrified if they match him in their database they'll call the cops.

But he didn't have a criminal record, but still, it was creepy, he pulled mike to the side. "The new animatronics are looking at me." He whispers. "Maybe they're just curious about you," Mike said. "But they seemed to only do it to adults." Said, Jeremy. "Ok just stay by the kids." Said, Mike. "

Jeremy was watching the animatronics closely, he wanted to make sure that they won't attack the younger kids. But they never seemed to attack the kids at all, they sing, play games, dance, or giving gifts to the children.

'Man if they wanted to make my life hell on earth can't they do it to someone else.' He thought as he noticed that Vincent was talking to a police officer.

Time skip with Mike.

Mike was walking home, he was annoyed that the police officers questioned him. It turns out that, a few months ago 6 more children went missing in that building, and now they found bloody clothes and a knife in a nearby field.

He looked at the two reports about missing children.

Gabriel Adams

Age: 10

Last seen at 3:30 pm on 6/3/1985

Fritz Wexford

Age: 9

Last seen at 3:34 pm on 6/3/1985

Susie Smith

Age: 5

Last seen at 3:40 pm on 6/3/1985

Jeremy Johnson

Age: 13

Last seen at 3:55 pm on 6/3/1985

As Mike was reading he found another interesting death in 1983 is was Vincent, son. Two years before the missing children incident

Cassie Afton

Age: 8

Died at 3:50 pm on 7/8/1983

This was strange, William hated kids, he continued reading it turns out he was married with 3 kids. Elizabeth Afton his youngest, Michael Afton his oldest, and his younger son Cassie Afton, but it turns out 2 of his kids are dead, Elizabeth and Cassie.

Elizabeth Afton

Age: 4

Died at 4:09 am on 1/17/1981

Mike continued to read the next report about 6 months ago before the 'new and improved' Freddy's Fazbear's opened.

Alex Hansen

Age 6

Last seen at 4:54 pm on 1/17/1987

Benjamin Moore

Age 5

Last seen at 4:56 pm on 1/17/1987

Layla Hamilton

Age 5

Last seen at 4:58 pm on 1/17/1987

Annie Burr

Age 12

Last seen at 5:42 pm on 1/17/1987

Mark Martin

Age 2

Last seen at 5:43 pm on 1/17/1987

Mike continued reading he was finding, but there were more child's deaths he continues reading.

Charlotte Emily

Age 15

Died at 9:46 am on 6/3/1985

Hannah Blackberry

Age 4

Died at 10:56 pm on 7/8/1984

Nick Brown

Age 14

Died at 10:47 pm on 7/8/1984

Mark Wilson

Age 13

Died at 10:55 pm on 7/8/1984

Alice Jones

Age 3

Died at 12:56 Am on 7/9/1948

Once Mike was done reading, he felt terrified one of the kids where almost Jeremy's age. He was worried about the newest guard he was thinking about the worst.

'What if they stick him in a suit? What if they beat him to death? What if they decide to bite off his frontal lobe? What they suffocated him to death?' Mike repeatedly asks himself those questions.

But there was only one way to find out...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Author-Notes: some of the lines are from welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macabre she a really good songwriter go check her out and the others are from Ultimate Custom Night! So bye!

You can't hide

Chapter 4

Jeremy looked at the pizzeria another night and another shift, he took a deep breath and walked. After Mary and the other workers locked the door.

He was screaming internally to come back and not to leave him alone with the animatronics, again. '_You're getting your paycheck tomorrow than school starts in a month and twelve weeks! And not to mention your 17th birthday is tomorrow.'_

Jeremy thought as he opens the door to the safe room, and sat down, he turned on his flashlight. "I recognize you, but I'm not afraid of you... Not anymore!" Said the voice of a girl.

He shot his head up to see The Marrionette, she wasn't supposed to say that, most importantly she wasn't supposed to sound like a homicidal girl. "What are you-."Jeremy was cut off as The Marionette jumped at him and dragged him out.

Jeremy was dragged out of the safe room, then into parts and services. "HEY! NO! LET ME GO!" Jeremy yelled. He kicked, punch, and squirms to get free, grabs a toy plushie, and throws it.

The plushie whacks Toy Bonnie on his head, he shouldn't have done that, now their eyes even the Toy animatronics were bloody red, Jeremy's eyes widened, once he was free from the Marionette's grip.

He got up and flee as fast and far as he can go, he can hear the evil voices. "Hey, kid! Where do you think you're going?" Freddy said as the other animatronics ran after him.

Jeremy found a storage room, ran in it and locked the door, he called Mike, if he's going to die he wants to talk to his father figure. "Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!" He heard Foxy's voice.

Meanwhile with Mike

At 12:55 Mike woke to a phone call from Jeremy, he rolled his eyes and answer it "Jeremy it's 12:55 what do you want?" Mike said. "Mike I-I don't think I won't m-make it to University." Mike got worried this only means one thing the animatronics are closing in on him.

"Jeremy, what do you mean?" He asked. "T-the a-animatronics, t-they're c-closing i-in on m-me," Jeremy said almost in tears. "Ok, theirs a safe room-," Mike said in a calm voice while grabbing his car keys Mary lived next door so it is easy to get in the pizzeria.

"N-no M-mike! The M-Marrionette knows where is the s-safe room is." Jeremy said. "What! That crappie puppet thing wasn't supposed to know where is that room is!" Mike said. "Mike I-I'm scared, they are closing in on me."

Jeremy started to tear up. "DO NOT MOVE! I'm coming with Mary!" Said Mike as he rushed to Mary's apartment. He knocked on her door, which he opened instantly.

"Is it that Jeremy?" She asked her voice was worried. "Yes, they got him in a corner." They rushed to their cars to save Jeremy.

Back with Jeremy

Jeremy was crying, the clock can't save him now. "Hey, Bonnie~! Where do YOU think the kids are hiding at~?" Asked Toy Chica as she walked with the other animatronics. "Let's check the hallway, Chica!" Said Toy Bonnie.

The metal footstep came closer, and closer, Jeremy being to sweat, a lot, they came closer to the storage room. "Hey, Freddy!" He can hear mangle's. "Yeah Mangle?"

"Let's check that storage room." Said, Mangle. Now there was banging on the door, Jeremy was prying that door hold steady. "Let's if that suit still fits you, William." Said Bonnie.

"No... Please hold steady." Jeremy grabs the doorknob to hold the door shut. "Just opened the door, William, it won't hurt that much." Said Chica.

"No... Leave me alone!" Jeremy continued to hold the door shut but the animatronics seemed to be defeating him for once.

"Come out we won't bite..." Said, Toy Freddy. "No stop that." Jeremy's grip was slipping at any moment the animatronics can kick down and then stuff him like he some trashy shirt.

Jeremy's grip slipped and he falls backward, landing on his back, the door was kicked down on Jeremy's leg. A 16-year-old kid verse 11 killer animatronics with the thirst, craving, and hunger for human blood and brains.

"No one can't hear your cries, William." Said Toy Bonnie. The animatronics weren't supposed to say that to him not to mention he is 16 years old, Foxy was standing on his leg. "Time to die."

"NO WAY!" Jeremy yelled as he kicked Foxy. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie picked him up he couldn't move they have a pretty good grip on him.

Foxy and Mangle laughed. "What do we have here guys?" Mangle said fellow by the other Toy animatronics giggled. "Wow bonnie, I'm hungry! Let's eat him!" Said Chica.

Freddy laughed as the Marrionette came, and Jeremy was brought out. "What should we do to you? William." Jeremy being to cry he saw the yellow bunny suit. "Oh, my heavens! Let's stick you in that yellow suit still fits."

Tears being to rolled down Jeremy's cheeks, he was thinking about everyone he loved. 'No! Jeremy Fitzgerald! NOT TODAY! YOU NOT DYING! FIGHT BACK!" Jeremy being to fight against Toy bonnie' and haft faceless Bonnie's grip.

He got free of Toy bonnie's, that was the easy part, now haft faceless bonnie, be has some of his faces back and his grip was stronger. After some twisting, punching, he got free, then ran as fast as possible.

By the time he reached the front of the building, he was out of breath.

"He got away!" Said Toy chica. "Get him!" Said Marrionette. "Lucky Mary gave a spared key that opened the front doors, he managed to get the door open, he ran to the side of the building.

He heard Foxy closed the doors, he heard 2 cars pulled up, it was Mary and Mike. "Jeremy are you ok?! Asked Mike. "They almost killed me, Next time I won't be so lucky."

Time skip the next morning days

Now it was Jeremy's 17th birthday, Jeremy saw the pizzeria he took a deep breath, He had the day shift since the engineers are coming to check on the older animatronics.

Everyone was telling him happy birthday or scaring him to say happy birthday

He walked to see Vincent, talking to the engineers, it turns out the engineers are only talking to adults, not a 16-year-old, so now everyone is making his life a living hell.

He was walking towards the main office he was kids playing with... The old models.

"Mike what are they doing here?!" He asked. "Oh, Mary's boss said 'the engineers finally fixed the older models,' so now they are performing for private parties." Explained Mike. Jeremy walked in to see the younger kiddies playing with Foxy. "Man I love those old characters, that's Foxy the one with the hook.

The kids ran out of the party room to get a gift from the Marrionette. "Hey, I'm going to the front." Jeremy nodded, as mike gave him a small gift box, he opens it to see a small toy Freddy key chain say happy birthday.

"Happy 17th Birthday Jeremy." He waved bye to Mike, as Mike went to the front. Jeremy smirks at the older models, they are acting innocent. 'HA! Take that you tried to make my life hell on earth!!' Jeremy thought as he looked at the key chain, Jeremy looks at Foxy.

He noticed something wrong with him, he gets off the stage he was on. "Hey, Freddy!" Now their eyes where bright bloody red, he began to walk backward. "What is Foxy?" Freddy asked. "This one needs to walk the plank. Jeremy was back up against a corner. "Oh may foxy! Your right!"

Meanwhile, with Mike,

The kids were chasing each other Mike made it back to the party room to see Jeremy getting close in by Foxy. "KID-!" He was cut by Foxy bitting Jeremy on his head, it all happened so fast, couldn't hear anything but the screams of the children.

Mary, Scott, Fritz, and 3 engineers came in, to see Jeremy laying on the ground, bleeding, Scott was calling an ambulance he was trying not to throw up, the engineers shut down the older animatronics.

While Mary, Mike, and Fritz were trying to get Jeremy to calm down, his frontal lobe was almost bitten off.

"Kid look at me don't go to sleep stay with me," Fritz said. "Mike... It... H-...urts." Jeremy said he barely breathing. "I know, don't... worry kid, an ambulance is coming," Mike said as he looked at Scott.

"An ambulance is coming kid, don't worry." The second engineers took the kids to the main area, a girl was crying she didn't know what was going on. "Kid, what happened?" Asked Mary. "F...oxy... a...ttack... M...e." Jeremy looked up at them, he was crying, he was laying on the ground...

Is he going to die?

...

To be continued

**_Author's notes: I know is wasn't Foxy who caused the bite it was someone else, but this my own Alternate Universe, so go to if you don't like it..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: yeah this is the last chapter for this book will see ye in book 2...

Chapter 5

you can't hide

He was in the hospital minutes after the bite, Jeremy could only hear voices. "Kid! Stay with me!" Yelled Mike. "Honey, everything is going to be ok." Said a nurse. "Kid look at me! You have college ahead of you! Don't die!" Said Scott.

Black spots appeared on his vision, Jeremy was falling into a big black void now he can only hear Mike's and Mary's voices as he was greeted by a black void.

Now with Mike

Mike a million thoughts were going to his mind right now, now Jeremy just passed out due to blood loss and a concussion to the skill. "KID!" Scott Yelled. "Hurry up he passed out." Yelled a nurse as she cried.

Mike and his girlfriend (Doll) whereby Jeremy's side, they were waiting for him to wake up, Jeremy was lucky, however, the bite never touches his brain, it only left him a few bit marks, and it missed by 3 inches.

When Jeremy wake up, he saw a white room the asked where was he, they told him he was in the hospital.

Now he was laying on a hospital bed, he felt sick, Mike visited him, along with a woman he has never seen before, she was very nice, Mary, Scott, and Fritz came they were worried about him.

Then an investigator came in he was going to question him, he sat down next to Jeremy. "Hey, I'm from the nearby police station." The investigator said in a calm voice. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

Jeremy told the investigator what he never told him about how his weeks at Freddy's.

Time skip 4 weeks later

It's been 4 weeks after the incident, Jeremy was going back he didn't care, what did Mary or Mike, say they offer him to resign but he refused to he needed the money and he needs closure.

He took a deep breath and waved bye to Mary and the others, he was ready for the animatronics he sat in the office he waited patiently for them.

He heard yelling, he shines his flashlight to the older models yelling at Foxy, while the toy animatronics were begging and crying an attempt to the older model to stop yelling.

"Hey STOP!" Jeremy yelled he got up pretending to act brave, but it felt like facing his dad because the older models looked terrifying, they were much taller than him.

He felt like a tiny small runt facing a tall spider, while the Toy animatronics are small, plastic plus cute and adorable.

"What?" Mangle asking to her shock to see Jeremy.

They were confused to see him didn't that bit, wasn't it supposed to kill him? Wasn't he supposed to quit? He wasn't supposed to come back!

Plus the bit was supposed to scare him to point he refused to go back? he was the bravest and toughest guard they ever met this was bad to them.

"Yeah, you heard me! Stop yelling your scaring the Toy animatronics," Jeremy said trying to sound intimidating but they weren't scared or intimidated by him, they were annoyed by his return.

"You... you... weren't... supposed... to... come... back," Foxy said in a bit of panic, Jeremy saw that there was a bit of blood that was his blood.

The bit was only about 3 inches above his frontal lobe, it barely missed, Jeremy stood there he wasn't afraid anymore.

"Yeah, I came back I know you were trying to get me killed, you been trying to get stuffed into that yellow bunny suit that has spring locks, and... and I know that bit was the plan, a final amendment to get rid of me," Jeremy said.

He felt bold, but at the same time, he felt stupid to come back they clearly HATED his guts. 'Jeremy this was a crazy idea, that hate your guts and your ass.'

"No shit William-." Jeremy cuts Toy Freddy off. "For the last 100th time I'm NOT William Vincent Afton, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald you got the wrong guy!" Jeremy said with all his strength and courage before he lost it.

Now he was full of sweat, and he felt like to throw up, they are going to slaughter him and then stuffed his body in a suit. "Oopsie, our bad, Jeremy." Said Toy chica, she had no real emotion in her voice.

He was confused, amazed, shocked and a little relax, but they seemed to decide to not stuff him in that spring lock suit, and have a horrible, bloody, gruesome death. "Plus, we know you are really 17."

Jeremy's anxiety went down a little when the Marrionette talks to him they know his age and they know he's isn't that creep. "Yeah, that creep is about 20 years older than me," Jeremy said trying to stay relax because that creep was always looking at him.

Jeremy was a very nice person for his age, but Vincent was always looking at him in a creepy way he would found notes in his hat, saying.

'You'll make a 'perfect fit for an animatronic.' Or another note would say. 'Do you want to die?'

It creeps him out, creepy grinning, the notes, and on the day of his attack someone tampering with Foxy, it was 3 nights before he got bitten. "We're sorry Jeremy." Said Freddy the engineers tore up the older models up. "It's o-ok d-don't worry about it.

After a month and 8 weeks, soon Jeremy went to school had started he needs the money to pay off student loans, pay bills, and to pay rent so he stays at the job at Freddy's.

He overcame his fear of the dark or what does creeps in the night, he was a little scared of Vincent. But he at least he didn't need to be scared of the dark, and he had no more nightmares waking him up when wasn't working.

He sat on a school bench, looking at the sky it was a beautiful day, but he did met Mike's girlfriend (Doll), who he met at the hospital, she became like a mother figure, She was nice and friendly, Mike became his father figure.

He took a deep breath, walked to his next class with a hopeful outlook for his future... Or will William Vincent Afton ruined it for him...

To be continued...

Until book 2...


	6. the bad ending

The bad ending by with a good ending

Author notes: ok this came in my mind while making chapter 1 of book 2, what if the animatronics where successful stuffing Jeremy into a suit, and became Bunny the cat, a yellow cat that was but out of service because of he wasn't working? Yeah this is the bad ending with a happy ending because Jeremy soul was set free 30 years later, but is remembered by his sister (Alice an oc of mine) and her 6 kid?

Jeremy looked at the pizzeria another night and another shift, he took a deep breath and walked. After Mary and the other workers locked the door.

He was screaming internally to come back and not to leave him alone with the animatronics, again. 'You're getting your paycheck tomorrow than school starts in a month and twelve weeks! And not to mention your 17th birthday is tomorrow.'

Jeremy thought as he opens the door to the safe room, and sat down, he turned on his flashlight. "I recognize you, but I'm not afraid of you... Not anymore!" Said the voice of a girl.

He shot his head up to see The Marrionette, she wasn't supposed to say that, most importantly she wasn't supposed to sound like a homicidal girl. "What are you-."Jeremy was cut off as The Marionette jumped at him and dragged him out.

Jeremy was dragged out of the safe room, then into parts and services. "HEY! NO! LET ME GO!" Jeremy yelled. He kicked, punch, and squirms to get free, grabs a toy plushie, and throws it.

The plushie whacks Toy Bonnie on his head, he shouldn't have done that, now their eyes even the Toy animatronics were bloody red, Jeremy's eyes widened, once he was free from the Marionette's grip.

He got up and flee as fast and far as he can go, he can hear the evil voices. "Hey, kid! Where do you think you're going?" Freddy said as the other animatronics ran after him.

Jeremy found a storage room, ran in it and locked the door, he called Mike, if he's going to die he wants to talk to his father figure. "Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!" He heard Foxy's voice.

Meanwhile with Mike

At 12:55 Mike woke to a phone call from Jeremy, he rolled his eyes and answer it "Jeremy it's 12:55 what do you want?" Mike said. "Mike I-I don't think I won't m-make it to University." Mike got worried this only means one thing the animatronics are closing in on him.

"Jeremy, what do you mean?" He asked. "T-the a-animatronics, t-they're c-closing i-in on m-me," Jeremy said almost in tears. "Ok, theirs a safe room-," Mike said in a calm voice while grabbing his car keys Mary lived next door so it is easy to get in the pizzeria.

"N-no M-mike! The M-Marrionette knows where is the s-safe room is." Jeremy said. "What! That crappie puppet thing wasn't supposed to know where is that room is!" Mike said. "Mike I-I'm scared, they are closing in on me."

Jeremy started to tear up. "DO NOT MOVE! I'm coming with Mary!" Said Mike as he rushed to Mary's apartment. He knocked on her door, which he opened instantly.

"Is it that Jeremy?" She asked her voice was worried. "Yes, they got him in a corner." They rushed to their cars to save Jeremy.

Back with Jeremy

Jeremy was crying, the clock can't save him now. "Hey, Bonnie~! Where do YOU think the kids are hiding at~?" Asked Toy Chica as she walked with the other animatronics. "Let's check the hallway, Chica!" Said Toy Bonnie.

The metal footstep came closer, and closer, Jeremy being to sweat, a lot, they came closer to the storage room. "Hey, Freddy!" He can hear mangle's. "Yeah Mangle?"

"Let's check that storage room." Said, Mangle. Now there was banging on the door, Jeremy was prying that door hold steady. "Let's if that suit still fits you, William." Said Bonnie.

"No... Please hold steady." Jeremy grabs the doorknob to hold the door shut. "Just opened the door, William, it won't hurt that much." Said Chica.

"No... Leave me alone!" Jeremy continued to hold the door shut but the animatronics seemed to be defeating him for once.

"Come out we won't bite..." Said, Toy Freddy. "No stop that." Jeremy's grip was slipping at any moment the animatronics can kick down and then stuff him like he some trashy shirt.

Jeremy's grip slipped and he falls backward, landing on his back, the door was kicked down on Jeremy's leg. A 16-year-old kid verse 11 killer animatronics with the thirst, craving, and hunger for human blood and brains.

"No one can't hear your cries, William." Said Toy Bonnie. The animatronics weren't supposed to say that to him not to mention he is 16 years old, Foxy was standing on his leg. "Time to die."

"NO WAY!" Jeremy yelled as he kicked Foxy. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie picked him up he couldn't move they have a pretty good grip on him.

Foxy and Mangle laughed. "What do we have here guys?" Mangle said follow by the other Toy animatronics giggling. "Wow bonnie, I'm hungry! Let's eat him!" Said Chica.

Freddy laughed as the Marrionette came, and Jeremy was brought out. "What should we do to you? William." Jeremy being to cry he saw the yellow bunny suit. "Oh, my heavens! Let's stick you in that yellow suit."

Tears being to rolled down Jeremy's cheeks, he was thinking about everyone he loved, the Marrionette came with a suit has never seen before it was a cat with a pink top hat, a yellow bow tie, and a microphone.

Jeremy being to struggle, but it failed Jeremy was now in a suit, tears being to stream down his cheeks, he going to die, he yelled. "Mike! Mary! HELP-." Jeremy was cut off by Toy Bonnie putting a head-on.

The spring locks, wires, metal rods, an endoskeleton, then the animatronics activities, now Jeremy was bleeding out.

Their eyes turned back to normal, their eyes widened. "That's... not... HIM." Said Marrionette. "What?" They realized that he's NOT William Vincent Afton. "We're sorry." Said Bonnie. As Jeremy took his last breath.

Time skip

The Next day Jeremy's body was found 4 weeks later, in the backroom. He was buried next to his mother, his sister heard of the news of her brother's death, his dad didn't care, 3 years later he passed away.

Meanwhile with Jeremy

Jeremy's P.O.V

I woke up to see a room filled with the animatronics, i got scared for a moment, but when I looked down to I was some type of animatronic. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" I yelled. "You're awake?" Said a voice.

I looked to my right to see a girl she had short black raven hair, with brown eyes, a green shirt, and blue jeans. "Who are you?" I asked. "Charlotte Emily the daughter of Henry Emily." I heard of a man named Henry before he built the animatronics.

"You and your friends killed me for no reason," I said. "I'm sorry we wanted revenge so badly we didn't know you weren't him." Said Charlotte. I noticed she had purple tear traces, and red lips, then it hits me she the Marrionette.

"Are you the Marrionette?" I asked. "Yeah I'm the Marrionette, i was 15 when I died, I was locked out by the other teenagers, that's when William murder me." She said. "It ok you have me and the others," I said. "Your right Jeremy, and I'm sorry that we murder you."

Time skip 30 years later

The 17 children who were murder in the 1980s, finally had peace, along with Jeremy, he died at 16 years old, his sister moved on but she still remembers him and had 6 kids.

"Hey, Jeremy it's time to go." Said, Susie as she released her balloon, so did the other children. "Goodbye Mike, Mary, Fritz, Scott, and Henry, I see you all soon.

Charlotte held his hand and released their balloon, and they went to the other, finally for the first time in 30 years...

The end


End file.
